peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 May 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-05-01 ; Comments *A happy John introduces a 'mystery guest', who turns out to be PJ Harvey. She plays two tracks live. *He also announces a Werefrogs competition: the entrants have to draw a werefrog, and as he points out, sincerity takes precedence over artistic merit. *Comment: 'I was going through my Norwich trousers during the week. As you can imagine, being in showbiz, I've got a different pair of trousers for every major town and city in the country.' *JP considers 'Kimble' as one of the best session tracks ever recorded by the Fall: he claims to have a cassette of it in his car. *The news during this show includes the speech given by Rodney King at the height of the Los Angeles riots, when he famously says "We can all just get along". * A short clip of this show was rebroadcast on BBC Radio 6 on 2010-12-29, as part of The Sound Of The 90s With Marc Riley. Tracks are marked π on the tracklisting below. Other 90s Peel clips played by Riley came from the programmes of 04 March 1997 and 07 October 1995. Sessions *Werefrogs, #1. Recorded 1992-03-10. No known commercial release. *Fall, #15 (repeat). Recorded 1992-01-15. Available on 'Complete Peel Sessions ' (Sanctuary CMXBX982). Tracklisting Part a. File f also begins here. *Fudge Tunnel: 'Teeth (EP - Teeth)' (Earache) *Arrested Development: 'Fishin' 4 Religion (LP - 3 Years, 5 Months & 2 Days In The Life Of...)' (Chrysalis/EMI) *Fall: 'Free Range' (Peel Session) *Psycho Drums: 'Pattern 2 (12 inch - Pattern 1-6)' (Overdrive) *Werefrogs: 'Spinning Felt Clouds' (Peel Session) π *Calton Sounds: 'Rudo' (Zimbabwe) π *Chapterhouse: 'Then We'll Rise (Compilation LP - (Over A Century Of Vivisection And Anti-Vivisection) How Much Longer?)' (Anti-Vivisection Agency) π *(news) *Monkey 101: 'Kentucky Woman (EP - First I Walk, Then I Run, Then I Fall)' (Papa Popov) *Florence: 'A Touch Of Heaven (12 inch - US Heritage)' (Eevo Lute Musique) *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: 'Goldenes Spielzeug (12 inch)' (Virgin) *Greenhouse: (unknown track) '''(LP - Denser)' (Native) NTV 70 '''Part b *Monkey Wrench: 'Notes And Chords Mean Nothing To Me' (LP - Clean As A Broke Dick Dog)' (Sub Pop) *Lee Perry: 'Kimble' (LP - Joe Gibbs And Friends: The Reggae Train 1968-71)' (Trojan) *Fall: 'Kimble' (Peel Session) *Seaweed: 'Recall (LP - Weak)' (Sub Pop) *Katch 22: 'Biting The Hand That Feeds (12 inch - Return To The Fundamentals EP )' (Kold Sweat) *Werefrogs: 'Sheila' (Peel Session) File f ends File g starts *Mosquito: Down (7" EP - Mosquito) ERL ERL 009 *Bonzo Dog Band: 'Slush (LP - Let's Make Up And Be Friendly)' (United Artists) *Mighty Force: 'Dum Dum' (12 Inch) (Sub Bass) *Circus Lupus: 'Pacifier (LP - Super Genius)' (Dischord) *Storms: 'Tarantula (Compilation LP - The Surf Creature Vol. 1)' (Romulan) Part c *Lagowski: 'Storms (12 inch)' (Minus Habens) *Wedding Present: 'Come Play With Me (7 inch)' (RCA) *Wedding Present: 'Pleasant Valley Sunday (7 inch)' (RCA) *Llwybr Llaethog: 'Osmosis' (LP - LL.LL v. T.G. MC D.R.E.) (Ankst) *Fall: 'Immortality' (Peel Session) *Esperant: 'Elucia (LP - Paris Match)' (Flash Diffusion Business) File g ends during above track *(news) File h begins *Mudhoney: 'Fuzzbuster (Compilation LP - Clam Chowder & Ice vs. Big Macs And Bombers)' (Nardwuar) *PJ Harvey: 'Highway 61 Revisited' (live in studio) *Werefrogs: 'Cry' (Peel Session) *PJ Harvey: 'Rid Of Me' (live in studio) (continues on part d) Part d *Cornell Campbell: 'The Mighty Gorgon (7 inch)' (Clip) *Legendary Stardust Cowboy: 'I Hate CDs (7 inch)' (Norton) *Traumatic Stress: 'No Fortuna (12 inch )' (Hype) *Morrissey: 'We Hate It When Our Friends Become Successful (7 inch )' (HMV) *Meathooks: 'Tribute To Gerogerigegege (LP - Cambodia Soul Music)' (Scarce) *Half Japanese: 'Tears Stupid Tears (CD - Fire In The Sky)' (Paperhouse) *Ivor Cutler: 'Irk (LP - Jammy Smears)' (Virgin) *Joli Bake Eben Muliala: 'Esta Longa (LP - Cadeau D'Amité)' File h ends *Fall: 'Return' (Peel Session) File i begins *Werefrogs: 'Don't Slip Away' (Peel Session) *Kaleidoscope: 'From The Other Side (12 inch - The Out Of Control EP )' (Bass Sphere) File i ends *(news) File ;Name *a-d) Peel 19920501 Werefrogs & Fall *e) 1992-05-01 Clip.mp3 *f) 1992-05-01 Peel Show L149 L150a *g) 1992-05-01 Peel Show L206b *h) 1992-05-01 Peel Show L150b *i) 1992-05-01 Peel Show L204a *j) Peel Show 1992-05-01 ;Length *a) 00:46:57 *b) 00:42:34 *c) 00:46:47 *d) 00:46:53 *e) 00:12:02 *f) 01:09:21 *g) 00:46:39 *h) 00:44:06 *i) 00:10:00 *j) 03:00:24 ;Other *a to d) The Andrew T 90s tapes *e) The short clip sounds clearer than the complete show *f) Created from L149 and L150a of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *g) Created from L206b of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *h) Created from L150b of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *i) Created from L204a of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *f and h) sound clearer though are in mono. *j) Complete show in one file. Many thanks to Isector. ;Available *a to d) currently unavailable *e) http://www.mediafire.com/?bbm120we7n39sbl *f and h) Mooo *g and i) Mooo *j) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Unknown Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector Category:Competitions